


The Broken Golden Wings

by vibespiders



Category: Persona 5
Genre: persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: This takes place before and after Kamoshida broke Ryuji's leg and the hardships that he has gone through until Akira came to Shujin Academy.Warning: I am not the greatest writer ever.





	The Broken Golden Wings

My dream is to support my mom after what happened to my dad. He always drinks all and the time and he was abusive to my mom and I. One day, my dad left and my mom became a single parent raising me all by herself. I wanted to make up for it after what she has done for me. I noticed that I'm good at running. Is that my dream? To become a star athlete? If I become on, I can pay it all back for her. I breathe in and out as the school assembly was over for my first day in middle school.

I was ready to live out my dream, until I saw this girl with long blond hair. She was so different from the other students in the school. I can recall back when my dad wasn't drinking and loved my mom. He told me that how he once loved her was doing these crazy stunts impress her. I hope that I do that too for someone but a girl like her...I can't compete. No matter, I have a reason why I'm here in school. I must work hard in order to get what I want. 

 

***

"Are you ready?" 

 

I bend down to my starting position and felt the dirt into my fingernails. 

 

"Get set! Go!" 

 

I pushed myself down the track and saw everyone cheering for me. 

 

**"Come on Sakamoto! You can do this!"**

 

I was happy and it made me feel that I want to go faster. I saw the teacher at the end of the track and touched the finish line. I was out of breath for a moment. 

 

"Well done, Sakamoto!" My gym teacher said, "if you keep this up, you can be a star athlete for the team." 

 

"That was...just...practice for...this...run..." I said as I look at my coach, "I need to...work harder..."

 

"I can see the fire in your eyes, Sakamoto. Don't worry I'm sure that you'll make it." 

 

"That you sir..."

 

I saw the girl with blond hair alone on the sidelines as they played volleyball. She is so different from the others. She stand out more than anyone. I noticed that she started to fall asleep. I ran up to her, "hey! Are you okay?" The girl kinda look sleepy as I touched her shoulders, "teacher! Come help!" 

The coach came over, "looks like Takamaki has some kind of mild heat stroke. Let's go and bring her to the office and let her rest for a while." 

"Sounds good to me!" 

"You bring her, I'll go back to the class."

"Okay fine!" 

"Ann!" A girl with black hair in a ponytail came up to us, "I'm sorry that I let you wait for so long out her." 

"You're her friend?"

"Yes my name is Suzui Shiho now lets bring her to the nurse's office."

***

"She will be alright just need some water and rest," the nurse said to Suzui. 

"Thank you, I'm glad that she's okay." 

I stand behind that certain while drinking a bottle of water, "hey, Suzui...?" 

"Eh, what is it?" 

"Is it true that she's quarter American?" 

"Um, yes...? Why?" 

"Okay, just don't tell her that I brought her up here." I said to Suzui, "I just...never mind...just give me some of Takamaki's English notes for me as a reward for carrying up here. Just say that you owe a favour to a boy for something." 

"But..." 

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," I left the room without giving that girl's best friend why. I guess that I'm afraid of love something or just end up like my dad did to mom. I just wanted to protect her no matter what the cause. I just don't want my influence spreading to others. I just don't want people to hate me. So I ran out of the school as quickly as possible so that girl wouldn't notice me that I haven't left yet. I did left...I kept running away from my troubles. The future is too dark and I don't know what's ahead of me.

***

"Scum like you should be expelled from the school," Kamoshida said to Ryuji. I started to get mad kick Kamoshida and he too my leg and twisted it. I felt every bone in it like shards of glass going through my leg. I fell down to the ground and scream in pain. I heard everyone coming into the courtyard and no one step in, "you know...the school will call it self-defense anyways for a rat like you and as well your family's abuse."

"What are you doing?" Ann said as she stepped in. 

"Just teaching this guy a lesson for crossing me," Kamoshida said, "also Takamaki..."

"Yes?" 

"You have some business with me after school." 

"Yes sir..." Kamoshida walks away and left Ryuji there on the ground. Ann took my arm, "Shiho! Can you help me out!?"

"Yes...I'll call the ambulance at the nurse's office."

 

Why do these people help me? Everyone...Everyone in the whole school thinks that I'm a failure. The track team...I know that Kamoshida is now getting rid of it because of me. He planned this whole entire time. I should've thought before I confronted him and not get my leg broken by him. Then the track team could've been saved. Why did I keep messing up all the time?

I can't run anymore because of this. Even if I do come back, I wouldn't be as fast as I should've been. 

After I came back home from the hospital, I went to a supermarket and grab dye and bleaching products to bleach my hair. I came back home and I went to the bathroom and took out a bleaching agent that lightens up my black hair. I'm tired of not being myself. I hate it. I hate everything that has happened to me so far in my life. Adults just took that dream away from me and I could never get it back. 

It's my second year now and it doesn't matter how my grades are anyways because this school is nothing but Kamoshida's castle and he's the king of it. Why are people are afraid to stand up against him? He's a monster that abuses people for his own personal benefits.

On the first day of my second year, I saw Ann coming into Kamoshida's car and I started to run after him, "dammit...Screw that pervy teacher." 

"...Pervy teacher?"

 

 


End file.
